war_of_the_monsters_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zorgulon (Mutant Invasion)
|} Zorgulon 'is the giant alien member of the Zorgulon army from the previous game and now is back in ''War of the Monsters 2. Physical features Zorgulon is a large dark green alien, has a huge gray brain full of veins on his head, two completely red eyes and three tentacles that form his mouth, has pincers instead of hands and four tentacles like legs, uses a light green in the center of his chest, which is held by four waists, and a backpack on the back where two large mechanical tentacles with a mace in each arise. The only change applied to the first game is that he no longer wears his helmet. History War of the Monsters It is not known exactly what the origin of Zorgulon is since he did not have a cinematographic scene that tells his story, but there is a rumor that explains that Zorgulon was like all the other aliens that invaded the earth, until he developed a sting for the radioactive fuel, whose high consumption made him grow in size and lose control, so that his own race had no choice but to leave him on earth. Mutant Invasion Left behind when the alien armada was defeated, Zorgulon found himself stranded on the primitive Terran world the humans called "Earth". Gradually adapting to its atmosphere, he went into hiding, scavenging technology and rebuilding a small fleet of UFOs to serve as his minions. In time he would gather more parts, furthering his goal to construct a tachyon beacon and call his people back for another invasion... but first, he would have to deal with the monsters of Earth. Epilogue FFighting his way through the mutant hordes, Zorgulon constructed his tachyon beacon and called in the remaining forces of Planet X. They wrenched the Earth from the human's cold, dead hands and terraformed it completely, killing off the previous tenants and declaring it their new capitol world. Zorgulon stood as their new leader, having taken the throne from Cerebulon by fair rights, and lead them into a new, prosperous era of intergalactic colonialism. Gameplay Zorgulon climbs quickly thanks to his tentacles and has good reserves of energy. For his light melee attacks he uses his pincers, although they are not very strong, for his heavy melee attacks, he uses his mechanical maces that have great reach. Melee attacks * '''Upper light attack: '''Zorgulon shoots his opponent with his gun. * '''Lower light attack: '''Zorgulon fires a bomb at his opponent who comes out of his backpack. * '''Upper strong attack (Stunt): '''Zorgulon knocks out his opponent by smashing its head with his maces. * '''Upper low attack (Uppercut): '''Zorgulon sends his opponent through the air by hitting him with a hook from his right mace. Range attack Zorgulon shoots lasers from his eyes, but at a very slow fire rate. Special attacks * '''Short-ranged special - Laser attack: '''Zorgulon takes out his maces and hitting them on the ground creates a great explosion of laser energy. * '''Long-ranged special - Calling for reinforcements: Zorgulon takes out his gun from a pincer and a satellite from the other, puts the satellite in the gun and then fires the satellite, if a monster is hit by the satellite, a fleet of UFOs will appear to shoot the monster stuck by the satellite, it is difficult to try to destroy the UFOs because they move very fast, so must endure until the time passes so that the satellite disappears. In case the satellite does not reach any monster, it will remain stuck to a surface without doing anything, but Zorgulon can take it as any object to throw it towards its opponent so that it gets attached to it and the UFOs come, but it will only have one chance to If it fails, the satellite will be destroyed. Grab Zorgulon takes most of the objects with his pincers, but to take monsters or two-handed objects, he uses a magnetic field of his maces. When he holds a monster, he attacks him by hitting him on the ground, and to send him into the air, he shoots it with his gun. Dive Bomb Zorgulon smashes the ground with his mechanical maces. Strategy * Zorgulon is highly resistant to electric attacks. * The UFOs that appear on the stage will not attack Zorgulon, except the UFOs from the special attack of other Zorgulons. Animations Taunt/Attack boost Zorgulon floats in the air and turns. Victory # Zorgulon leans on the ground, holds his pincers in the air, and his mechanic maces twist each other. # Zorgulon takes a satellite out of his backpack, and holds it floating between his pincers. # Zorgulon takes out his gun, maneuvers with it as if he were a cowboy, and before saving it he blows it. Defeat # Zorgulon staggers and falls to the ground. # (Upside up) Zorgulon tries to get up with his mechanical maces but ends up falling dead. # (Upside down) Zorgulon pulls out his gun to try to shoot his opponent for the last time but ends up dead. Skins # Default (Green) - Default roars and red lasers. # Recolor (Blue, red and green eyes) - Green lasers : Free # Insectoid (Greenish) - Green lasers and default sounds but with insect crawls added # Defensive weapon (Chrome robot) Just one red laser insteand two and Zorgulon's sounds replaced by mechanic beeps. # Cerebulon (Black and white orca) - Cerebulon sounds and red lasers.